


His Butler in Afterworld

by ElegantButler



Category: Beny Tchaicovsky, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Beny Tchaicovsky characters, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: A world which will befuddle the minds of even Ciel and Sebastian is seeking help from the Phantomhive estate. And when their strange agent comes with the request, their curiosity compels them to agree.





	1. Your Help Is Needed

His Butler in Afterworld  
Crossover: Kuroshitsuji/Beny Tchaicovsky  
By ElegantButler

 

Chapter 01: Your Help Is Needed

Ciel Phantomhive walked importantly down the steps of his manor. The gaze of his uncovered eye swept across the entrance hall, searching for the slightest imperfection.

He didn’t expect to find any. After all, he had the finest butler in all the world. And the rest of his staff… well, best not to think about it. Sebastian would keep after them.

There was a pounding at the door.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out for the butler.

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian knew exactly what his master wanted, but decided to play his role to the letter and wait for the command. He had his part to play and would play it well.

“Get the door, Sebastian,” Ciel ordered, laconically.

Sebastian opened the door, looked over the person? Standing there, and politely said “One moment, sir.” before shutting the door until it was barely open.

“Who is it, Sebastian?” Ciel demanded.

“I’m not sure, my Lord,” Sebastian admitted. “I’m afraid he’s not of a kind I’ve ever encountered before. However, given that he has neither shown any weapons nor tried to break the door down, I do not believe he means any harm.”

“I suppose we should see what he wants,” Ciel yawned. “Let him in.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian agreed, opening the door to its fullest extent.

Ciel’s jaw dropped as soon as he saw who, or rather what, was standing on the doorstep.

“We really need to make a dental appointment,” Sebastian observed, looking his master over briefly.

“Shut up, Sebastian,” Ciel countered. He turned to the being who had crossed the threshold and was now standing in the entrance hall. “Who are you?” he asked.

There was no answer. The man had no mouth. Truth be told, he had no head. But his shoulders were not empty where his head ought to be. Instead, there was a thick wooden arrow, smoothed to perfection.   
He put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I come from Afterworld,” Sebastian said, in a voice that was not his own. The voice was rough, but not coarse. “From a place that someone goes on when most would have perished. We are not as we once were.”

“I assume you mean you did not always have heads as you do now,” Ciel said. He was irritated at this being’s use of his butler. But there was no other way to find out what he wanted to know. “What happened to you?”

“It was generations before my time that the Cataclysm happened,” the being said. “You may refer to me as Aaron. There is a new disaster upon us now. We looked up historical records trying to find someone who had the talent to help us. One name kept coming up and it intrigued us. Sebastian Michaelis. We traced him to this residence. Might I have a word with him?”

‘So,’ Ciel thought, ‘this being either cannot read Sebastian’s mind or he chooses not to.’

“You’re speaking through him right now,” Ciel explained. “And anyhow, he serves as my butler. Any requests for Sebastian will have to be cleared through me.” he paused for a moment, then resumed. “You may ask.”

“Would Sebastian be able to travel for a time to Afterworld?” Aaron asked.

“It would be necessary for myself and the rest of the staff to accompany him. Sebastian’s contract prevents him from leaving my presence for any extended period of time.”

“I do not know how you and your staff would fare in Afterworld,” Aaron warned. “The Cataclysm happened aeons ago. But the poisons that changed us may still be present in the air.”

“Either we all go, or Sebastian stays,” Ciel told him.

“We are in dire need,” Aaron decided. “If you are will to risk your safety for the sake of your contract, then we have no choice but to accept that risk. I will release your butler so that he may help you prepare. I shall return in one hour.”

As soon as Aaron had departed, Ciel spoke urgently to Sebastian.

“Were you able to sense it’s intentions?” he asked. With no eyes or mouth to show off any hints of a lie, it was hard to glean what Aaron might truly want.

“I sensed no hostility,” Sebastian said. “Though I must admit, I was not pleased at being possessed without my consent.”

“I doubt he could have asked for such without a mouth,” Ciel pointed out. “But if you wish, I will ask for one of the others to be Aaron’s voice.”

“Perhaps we could inflict the request upon Grell? Much as I despise that thing, it would mean my staff would not have to be subjected to possession.”

“I don’t think it would be wise to give a creature whose intent is not fully known control over a Shinigami,” Sebastian pointed out. “No, I’ll do it. But when Aaron comes back, he must agree that I will accept only partial possession. I must have the ability to speak and obey your commands.”

“As befits a Phantomhive Butler,” Ciel agreed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, go fetch the others. They must be ready in an hour.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian bowed and departed to find Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard.

Mey-Rin was hurrying down the upstairs hallway with a cart full of laundry she had just collected. As she rushed to get her work done on time, she tripped over one of her shoelaces which had come untied and flew gracelessly forward, propelling the cart toward one of the pedestals which held an ancient bust.

Seeing the potential catastrophe, Sebastian quickly rescued both the bust and the maid.

“Tsk, tsk,” he chastised. “You must be more careful. Rushing to be on time will only result in delays when your work is not done properly.”

“ Yes, Mister Sebastian, sir!” Mey-Rin replied.

“But you can stop for now. The young Master needs the staff’s aid on a new mission. Your services may be of use. And not those of a maid.”

Mey-Rin straightened up. A change seemed to come over her as she set aside the persona of the clumsy maid for the moment.

“I understand.”

“Go to the entrance hall,” Sebastian told her. “I will be there shortly with the others.”

He found Bard next. It wasn’t too hard once he’d detected the burning smell coming from the kitchen.

‘So much for dinner,’ he thought. ‘But I guess we weren’t going to have it tonight after all.’

“Morning,” Bard called out to him. “Care for a bite?”

“No, thank you,” Sebastian said in a tone of false politeness. “Clean up and be in the entrance hall in no less than five minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” Bard gave a sharp nod as Sebastian eyed the condition the kitchen was in.

“On second thought,” he decided, “leave it. Just go to the entrance hall. You can deal with this mess when we get back.”

Truthfully, Sebastian had decided it would be safer if he, himself, tackled the disaster that Bard had turned the kitchen into.

One much cleaner kitchen later, he raced to the garden to find Finny.

Finny wasn’t gardening. Having finished spraying the plants, and having killed about half of them because he had once again used weed killer rather than plant food, he was sitting on the steps near the garden with his head in his hands.

“If you wish to atone for your blunder,” Sebastian told him, “come to the entrance hall. There is an assignment that may require your strength.”

Brightening up a bit, Finny followed Sebastian to the entrance hall.

Sebastian looked over the three Phantomhive servants, then turned to Ciel.

Ciel spoke to his servants.

“We have been asked to help a dying world,” he told them. “Where or what this world is, I can’t even guess. But a guide is coming who will lead the way. I must warn you, this guide is very odd, both in appearance and in his method of communication. But it is my belief at this time that he means us no harm and only wishes to save his world. I have told him that we will do our best to help. After all, a Phantomhive does not back down from a challenge.”

“Yes, sir!” the trio agreed. They didn’t know what he was talking about, but Ciel was a good master and they would follow him anywhere.


	2. Arrival in Afterworld

Chapter 02: Arrival In Afterworld

When Aaron returned, the Phantomhive servants, Sebastian, and Ciel were ready to depart.  
Mey-Rin almost screamed at the sight of the odd being. But a look from Sebastian made her go quiet.

Sebastian grasped Aaron’s hand, making the connection that allowed the arrow-headed being to speak through him.

“You may call me Aaron,” the being told them. “I cannot explain what it is that changed me and my kind into the beings we are today. It happened aeons ago, and no one is left who remembers the full truth. Your Sebastian has asked that I find another speaker to replace him, since he wishes to be able to attend to his Master’s needs.”

“I will take his place,” said Mey-Rin.

“No,” Aaron shook his arrow-shaped head while his voice emerged from Sebastian’s mouth. “You will need to have freedom of movement at all times. Your talents will be of need until we reach the Line. In the Wild Zone things are more dangerous, less ordered. The animals are not as they once were. And many that were once plant eaters have gone carnivorous.”

Aaron turned until the point of his head was directed toward Bard. “I will accept you as my speaker.” he decided.

Bard nodded. “How does this work?”

“I will only be able to speak through you while my hand is touching you,” Aaron explained. “I was once told that in the past we had the ability to connect through eye contact. But as you can see, we no longer have the eyes to accomplish this with. We don’t have any more time, however. We must be on our way. Come! The tram awaits.”

Even Sebastian was not prepared for what they saw as they crossed the threshold.

Instead of an immaculate front lawn, they now stood beneath dark skies alongside what they guessed was a tram station which looked like it hadn’t been tended to for some time. The tram itself was attached to a long cable which disappeared off into an unknown distance.

Sebastian boarded first, motioning for the others to wait until he had thoroughly inspected the interior. Finally, he reemerged. 

“It’s safe,” he told the others, beckoning them forward. 

As soon as everyone was aboard, Aaron touched a control and the tram began to move slowly along the Line. 

It wasn’t long before it was joined by a man who ran alongside it, his head covered by a box which was lit up by three searchlights. Ciel guessed this man was a guard of some kind. Whatever he was, he did not stay with the tram for long, stopping as it reached a set of buildings which stood taller than the ones along the first length of the Line.

These buildings were enhanced with strange lights, the likes of which Ciel and the others had never seen before. More runners in uniforms similar to the train guard could be seen from time to time as they traveled in the upper corridors. Sebastian guessed the size of the windows along those corridors was to give the guards who traveled them a clear view of anyone who might be approaching.

The tram continued, moving into a jungle expanse where animals could be seen that were at once familiar and strange.

“Why am I looking at a zebra with an arrow on its head?” Ciel asked, dumbfounded. He looked at Aaron. “Does every living thing in this world have an arrow on or for its head?”

“No,” Aaron said through Bard. “But there are few left who have heads such as yours. You’ll learn more when we arrive at the part of the Line where the Hangermen live.”

“The Hangermen?” Ciel asked, inviting elaboration.

“They are easier to show than explain,” Aaron continued. “They are incomplete, that’s all I can offer for now. When you see them, you will understand.”


End file.
